Le Professeur et le Colonel
by morporkianhobbit
Summary: One-shot/Drabble: la première rencontre du Colonel Sebastian Moran, vétéran déshonoré de l'armée britannique, avec le Professeur James Moriarty, mystérieux criminel dirigeant la pègre londonienne. (AU époque Victorienne, avec le Moriarty de la BBC et le Moran inventé par le fandom)


_Ceci est un one-shot racontant l'histoire de la première rencontre du Colonel Moran avec son employeur le Professeur Moriarty. C'est plus un drabble ou un exercice d'écriture qu'une réelle fanfic, il n'y a pas d'intrigue à proprement parler : le but était seulement de replacer mes personnages préférés dans leur contexte victorien d'origine. Il s'agit néanmoins du Moriarty de la BBC, et du Moran inventé par le fandom, bien que je m'inspire beaucoup de_ Le Chien des D'Urbervilles _,_ _de Kim Newman. Et l'histoire, même si je ne compte pas la rédiger, se dirige évidemment vers le ship._

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Comment commencer une histoire ? C'est toujours difficile. Une fois au milieu de l'action, les mots coulent facilement. Mais les premiers sont toujours les plus durs à trouver. D'aucuns me diront : « Commencez par le commencement ». Facile à dire. Quel est le commencement de cette histoire ? Cela pourrait aussi bien être le jour de ma naissance, que celui où je me suis engagé dans l'armée, ou la première fois que j'ai rencontré le Professeur, ou encore lorsque j'ai découvert que j'avais été piégé, comme tant d'autres auparavant, dans ses filets. Ou que lui avait choisi de s'arrêter dans les miens. J'aimerais pouvoir commencer par des propos profonds, philosophiques, une morale à cette histoire... il n'y a pas de morale. Pas pour les gens comme nous.

Alors je suppose que je vais devoir commencer par ce qui, faute de mieux, pourrait être le commencement.

oOoOoOoOo

Je venais juste de revenir de la grande campagne militaire en Inde. J'avais été rapatrié au pays pour soigner mes blessures, puis abandonné là. On voit bien là la reconnaissance du magnifique Empire de Grande Bretagne : on perd son sang pour préserver ses intérêts, et on est jeté comme un malpropre dès lors qu'on est un peu trop vieux. Ou un peu trop désobéissant, dans mon cas. Mais j'avais toujours été comme ça, de toute manière, et ça ne m'avait jamais empêché de servir ma patrie.

J'étais donc revenu sur la terre de mes ancêtres, cette ville puante et embrumée qu'est Londres, noyée sous un perpétuel crachin. L'épaisse jungle du Bengale me manquait déjà. Je noyais mon ennuie dans l'alcool, comme tout bon vétéran qui se respecte. Oh, ne croyez pas que j'étais un de ces saoulards sans le sou qui dorment sous un pont et font les poches aux passants. Non. Moi, j'étais simplement un saoulard sans le sou qui dormait temporairement sous un porche et remportait la mise de tous les joueurs dans les clubs (en trichant, cela va de soi). Au moment où cette histoire commence, je ne dormais d'ailleurs ni sous un porche ni sous un pont, mais derrière les verrous d'une cellule de gendarmerie presque aussi crasseuse et puante que les ponts ou porches susmentionnés. Techniquement, c'était mieux : j'avais un toit et de la nourriture. Mais pour ma dignité, je préférais encore vivre pauvre mais libre : je m'étais déjà sorti de pires situations au fil de mes pérégrinations, et je saurais retrouver ma condition de gentleman en un rien de temps.

Néanmoins, aurais-je été ce jour là ailleurs que dans cette cellule précise, ma vie future s'en serait trouvée changée. Ou plutôt, elle aurait manqué un changement hautement bénéfique, et aurait continué dans la pauvre routine d'un ancien colonel déshonoré et sans le sou, qui vivait sur la corde raide.

J'avais passé une nuit correcte, assoupi sur le sol dur de la geôle, en train de décuver mon vin. J'avais trop bu la veille au soir (pour changer...) et je m'étais énervé sans raison réelle, simplement pour le principe, contre d'autres habitués du pub. J'avais mal calculé mon coup, et il se trouvait que certains d'entre eux étaient « d'honnêtes gens », qui préférèrent appeler à la rescousse nos chers gardiens de la paix plutôt que de régler l'affaire par eux même, à coups de poings et de bouteilles brisées. J'avais donc été embarqué au poste pour la nuit.

Le lendemain du malheureux incident, je fus réveillé par une voix familière qui appelait mon nom avec insistance. Problème : je venais tout juste de revenir en ville, et j'étais tout sauf familier des autres pensionnaires de la gendarmerie. Et je n'arrivais pas à mettre un visage, à plus forte raison un nom, sur la voix qui se perdait dans les recoins de ma mémoire embrumée par l'alcool. Je finis par ouvrir difficilement les paupières et tentait de faire le point sur la figure flou qui dansait devant mes yeux. Je finis par reconnaître le visage trop propre, trop soigné, trop bien rasé d'un ancien compagnon. Il s'agissait du bon vieux Peter Jefferson, aussi connu sous le nom de Peter la Casquette, en raison de son ancienne habitude de coudre des pièces de monnaie aiguisées dans la visière de sa casquette, une astuce meurtrière dans une bagarre de rue. C'était un de mes compagnons de beuverie avant que je ne m'engage dans une longue et fructueuse carrière avec les First Bengalore Pionneers. Il m'avait appris toutes les techniques de bâtard qui ne sont pas enseignées dans les cours d'escrime à Eton, mais peuvent sauver la vie d'un colonel comme d'un troufion lorsqu'il se retrouve piégé au fond d'une ruelle crasseuse.

Peter avait énormément changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, et il avait l'air d'un homme qui a de l'argent, ce qui le casait immédiatement dans la case « ami ».

-Sebastian, vieux grigou ! Me lança-t-il. Je te croyais en Inde, en train de te faire tirer dessus par des sauvages !

Je soupirais et me redressait pour m'asseoir contre le mur humide de ma cellule.

-J'y étais encore il y a deux semaines, figure-toi. Mais je me suis fait tirer dessus une fois de trop. Content de te voir aussi, Pete. Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire ici, dans les geôles d'une gendarmerie crasseuse ?

-Je peux te retourner la question, monsieur « Je suis fils d'un Lord et j'ai étudié à Eton ».

-Une bagarre de pub qui a mal tourné. Tu connais les bails.

-Plus depuis un moment, me confia-t-il. Écoute, je peux payer ta caution et te faire sortir de ce trou à rat. Ensuite, on ira dans un autre bar pour boire un coup. Il se trouve que j'ai une offre à te faire qui pourrait t'intéresser.

Une caution, une boisson gratuite et une offre ? Tout cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai, et je restais sur mes gardes. Mais étant ce que je suis, jamais je ne cracherais sur ce genre d'opportunité. Il serait toujours temps de retourner ma veste si la situation tournait à mon désavantage.

oOoOoOoOo

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions assis autour d'une table dans un bar crasseux pas très loin de la gendarmerie où j'avais passé la nuit, avec une chope de bière chacun (payées par Peter, bien évidemment).

-Alors, Seb ! Comment se passe ton retour au civil ?

-Pour l'instant, c'est retour au caniveau. Il me faut un peu plus de temps pour me refaire, et la solde de vétéran ne m'aide pas beaucoup. D'autant plus que je ne suis plus vraiment dans les bonnes grâces de l'armée.

-Tu es pourtant un des meilleurs combattants de l'Empire, tous les soldats le savent. Tu fais la moitié de leurs conquêtes pour eux ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver ?

Je ne répondis pas, et bus une longue gorgée de ma chope, comme pour tenter de noyer les souvenirs dans ma bière. Sans succès.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment un épisode que j'aime me remémorer. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? On dirait que tu t'es trouvé un emploi plus fructueux que couper la bourse des badauds.

Peter sourit. Pas d'un air joyeux, mais un rictus plein de connivence, un sourire qui voulait dire « je sais des choses que tu ne sais pas ». Ce qui était évident : je ne l'aurais pas suivi ici sinon.

-Tout juste. Jouer les pick-pockets, ce n'est plus de mon niveau. Ça, c'est ceux d' _en-dessous_.

Il eut une moue faussement dégoûtée.

-Ceux d'en-dessous ? Relevais-je.

-Il se trouve que j'ai un employeur à plein temps, maintenant. Un employeur qui a besoin des talents des hommes de la rue, et qui est prêt à payer pour ça. Je ne connais pas tout, loin de là, mais je ne serais pas étonné d'apprendre que la moitié de la ville travaille pour lui sans le savoir. Et même s'il ne les emploie pas, eh bien... il met sûrement son nez dans toutes les actions illégales en ville, de la plus petite tricherie au plus grand complot. C'est un véritable chef d'orchestre du crime. Et comme un chef d'orchestre, il tourne le dos au public, et très peu connaissent son visage.

Les propos de Peter pouvaient sembler abracadabrants, mais ils avaient pourtant un étrange accent de vérité. Et l'homme qu'il me décrivait, un roi invisible surveillant son royaume de malfaiteurs depuis les ombres, m'intriguait.

-Tu fais partie du nombre, je présume ?

Il eut un petit rictus prétentieux.

-Exactement. Si je te parle de lui, Sebastian, c'est que je pense que tu pourrais l'intéresser. Il recherche un tireur. Ma visite à la gendarmerie ce matin fait malheureusement partie de ma routine : je dois recruter pour le réseau, et les geôles sont souvent le meilleur endroit où trouver des petites mains qualifiées.

-C'est surtout là où se retrouvent tous ceux qui sont trop lourdauds pour échapper aux flics, fis-je remarquer.

-C'est pour ça que ce n'est pas là qu'on recrute les gens de compétences, et pour ça que j'ai été sacrément étonné de t'y trouver. Trop lourdaud pour échapper aux flics, hein ?

Je retins un regard assassin. C'était lui qui payait, après tout.

-Pour en revenir au sujet qui nous intéresse... tu es sans emploi, sans le toit et sans le sou, je me trompe ?

Peter semblait insister pour m'humilier. Si il continuait dans cette voie, boissons gratuites ou non, il allait finir par se recevoir un coup de poignard dans le dos.

Je me contentais de grogner mon approbation, tout en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de ma chope.

-Dans ce cas, je suis certain que tu pourras trouver ton intérêt dans cette association. Mon employeur est prêt à payer cher pour un talent comme le tient.

-Il a intérêt, répondis-je avec prétention. Jusqu'à présent, c'était l'Empire britannique qui me payait, rien de moins.

-En attendant, l'Empire britannique t'as jeté comme une vieille chaussette, alors que _lui_ peut te rendre riche, pour peu que tu obéisses à ses ordres.

Il agita une carte de visite crasseuse devant mes yeux.

-Ce n'est pas la richesse qui m'intéresse, répliquais-je. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Si c'est le danger que tu recherches, crois-moi, tu ne seras pas déçu. Il ne paie pas ses employés à ne rien faire.

-Et où je peux le trouver, ton homme-mystère ?

J'attrapais la carte et déchiffrais les pattes de mouche embossées dans le carton noir.

-44, Conduit Street. Tu dois connaître l'endroit, à mon avis, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus.

C'était le cas. Aux dernières nouvelles, il s'agissait d'un établissement pour jeunes filles à la vertu négociable, pas du QG d'un grand criminel. Quoique... les deux n'étaient pas incompatibles.

-Présente-toi là-bas demain. Il sera prévenu de ta visite. Essaie de faire bonne impression. Et... je ne m'en soucie pas d'habitude, mais te connaissant... arrange-toi pour ne pas te le mettre à dos. Ça sera meilleur pour ta survie.

J'en pris mentalement note, sans trop prêter attention à mon interlocuteur. Je me contentais de fixer les pleins et les déliés argentés qui épelaient :

 _Professeur J. Moriarty, 44 Conduit Street, Mayfair, London._

oOoOoOoOo

Conduit Street se trouvait dans un quartier de la ville assez propret, malgré sa mauvaise réputation de nid à embrouilles. La demeure du Professeur était une grande bâtisse aux fenêtres aveugles, dans laquelle on entrait par une porte munie d'un judas. L'ensemble était un endroit discret, peu remarquable, sauf bien sûr quand on connaissait l'endroit. Une enseigne pendue au-dessus de la porte suggérait plus qu'elle n'annonçait le commerce qui s'y trouvait. Aucune plaque n'indiquait la présence du Professeur, ce qui me poussa à vérifier une nouvelle fois l'adresse sur la carte. Je me résolu finalement à frapper – après tout, même si je m'étais trompé d'endroit, je pourrais toujours rentabiliser ma visite, et faire tourner les commerces locaux, pas vrai ?

Une femme dans la trentaine mais maquillée comme une jeunette de vingt ans me jeta un coup d'œil par le judas, avant d'ouvrir la lourde porte. Elle était déguisée en soubrette – si je dis déguisée, c'est parce qu'aucune véritable servante ne porterait une tenue aussi mal pratique et aussi déshabillée. Elle m'offrit un large sourire.

-Entrez, Monsieur ! Que pouvons-nous faire pour votre service ?

Je suivis l'invitation et pénétrais dans le hall. Il était sombre et faiblement éclairé par quelques lampes à gaz, qui illuminaient les tentures brunes et rouges aux illustrations licencieuses qui décoraient les murs.

-Je viens voir le Professeur Moriarty, répondis-je... s'il habite bien ici.

A défaut de ma propre carte de visite, je lui tendis celle que m'avait donnée Peter, pour appuyer mes dires. La femme se fit vite moins aguicheuse.

-Ses appartements sont à l'étage. Je vais vous conduire.

Elle me guida vers l'escalier qui faisait face à la porte. Les appartements du Professeur, ou du moins son parloir, se trouvaient en réalité au dernier étage, et nous dûment traverser toute la maisonnée pour nous y rendre. L'endroit était bruyant et agité, et je me demandais comment le Professeur pouvait travailler en paix dans cet environnement. Probablement la raison pour laquelle il logeait au-dessus du bordel.

Je fus dirigé le long d'un corridor, vers l'antichambre de son bureau. Plusieurs des portes étaient ouvertes. Une voix énervée s'éleva d'une d'entre elles.

-MRS HALLIFAX ! Où est ma robe de chambre ?!

Je m'arrêtais un instant. Un jeune homme traversait à grand pas une des pièces, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette de bain blanche qu'il maintenait d'une main autour de ses hanches, l'autre trop occupée à faire de grands mouvements d'humeur. De l'eau luisant dans ses cheveux de jais et sur son torse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le comparer mentalement à certaines statues grecques, tant sa peau était pâle et son torse parfaitement dessiné. Je devais m'être arrêté un peu trop longtemps, car il s'immobilisa soudain en m'apercevant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fixez comme ça ? me lança-t-il d'un ton agacé. Allez, hors de ma vue !

Il fit un mouvement brusque dans ma direction. Je laissais mon regard s'attarder quelques instants sur sa fine musculature, m'accordant un léger sourire, avant d'obtempérer et de me diriger vers le bureau. Il ne s'agissait probablement pas d'un client, vu son attitude il semblait vivre ici. Apparemment, l'établissement recevait aussi des femmes... ou d'autres types d'hommes.

L'antichambre était une pièce sans fenêtres, et aussi chichement éclairée que les salles du bas. Il y avait trois fauteuils et un sofa, une table basse (dépourvue de tout objet), et un papier peint au motif sombre sur les murs. Pas de bar, de bibliothèque, ou même de diplômes accrochés aux murs. Pas d'horloge, non plus.

-Vous venez pour une consultation, je suppose ? demanda ma guide.

Une consultation ? Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce dont elle parlait. Est-ce que le Professeur donnait des cours particuliers sur son temps libre ?

-C'est pour un entretien de recrutement, en réalité.

Elle me jaugea du regard, et hocha la tête.

-Je vois. Qui dois-je annoncer ?

-Colonel Sebastian Moran. Tireur d'élite, vétéran des First Bengalore Pionneers.

Je n'avais qu'à espérer que ma réputation me précède.

Elle frappa discrètement à la porte et s'approcha d'un tube fixé au mur.

-Professeur ? Colonel Sebastian Moran, pour un entretien de recrutement.

Aucune réponse ne vint, ou si ce fût le cas, elle n'était pas audible de là où j'étais. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers moi.

-Vous serez introduit quand le Professeur sera prêt à vous recevoir, dit-elle simplement, avant de s'éclipser et me laisser seul.

Un certain temps passa – impossible à déterminer précisément en l'absence d'horloge, mais il me parut interminable. Je fis les cent pas dans la salle, avant de m'asseoir un moment, puis me remettre à marcher. Aucun bruits de l'autre côté de la porte – pour autant que je sache, Moriarty n'était peut-être même pas là. Je m'approchais finalement de la porte et frappais trois coups sonores. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, avant qu'une voix ne s'élève, étouffée par le bois.

-Entrez, Colonel.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il que je me manifeste ?

Le bureau était brillamment éclairé par une baie vitrée. Après la pénombre de l'antichambre, il me fallut quelques instants pour m'y accommoder.

L'endroit donnait une impression de désordre, sans pour autant être étouffant. Une large table en bois était adossée à un des murs, et couverte de papiers et de livres ouverts. Sur le mur d'en face se dressait une bibliothèque, dont certaines étagères soutenaient en plus des livres des instruments de mesure en cuivre et des bocaux. Un grand télescope était pointé vers la fenêtre. Le centre de la pièce était occupé par deux fauteuils se faisant face. Un homme était accoudé au dossier de l'un des deux.

-Ah, tient ! Monsieur le lorgneur !

Goddammit ! Il s'agissait de l'homme que j'avais vu depuis le couloir.

-Prenez un siège, je vous prie.

Fidèle à ma réputation nouvellement acquise, je décidais de le lorgner un peu plus.

Il était à présent habillé de la tête aux pieds, et portait un costume noir probablement taillé sur mesure, qui contrastait durement sur sa chemise immaculée. Il gardait un long manteau même en intérieur, alors que j'avais laissé le mien dans l'antichambre. Ses cheveux sombres étaient plaqués contre son crâne, luisant dans la lumière du matin et laissant voire un large front qu'on aurait pu qualifier de dégarni si l'homme avait été plus vieux – il ne pouvait pas avoir plus de la trentaine. Son teint était pâle comme de l'albâtre, on aurait dit qu'il ne sortait jamais dehors, et c'était le cas. Mais ce qui attirait réellement l'attention, tels deux aimants, c'était ses yeux de cobra enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Ce fût la première chose que je remarquais, en le rencontrant ce jour là, et cela reste la première chose à laquelle je pense à chaque fois que je revois son visage. Même quand il sourit, ses yeux restent vides et sans émotion. Mais parfois, lorsque les rouages invisibles de son cerveau de génie arrivent au terme d'une réflexion aussi intense qu'insaisissable, une lueur de folie y apparaît. Mieux vaut ne pas être dans les parages dans ces moments là.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

 _J'arrête là ce récit, car je n'ai pas grand chose à raconter à propos d'un professeur victorien et de son second. Je doute de le continuer un jour, à part peut-être sous la forme de petits épisodes indépendants. Si jamais ça vous inspire, n'hésitez pas à la continuer.  
Cela dit, si vous aimez Moriarty et Moran, les nouvelles d'aventure et l'époque victorienne, je vous conseille très vivement de lire _Le Chien des D'Urbervilles _de Kim Newman._

 _J'ai une autre fanfic en cours sur ces deux là, qui se déroule à l'époque moderne. Il s'agit cette fois d'une vraie histoire en plusieurs chapitres, avec péripéties, développement des personnages et de leur relation, et tout le tralala. Je ne la publierais pas avant de l'avoir entièrement terminée, et comme j'y travaille de manière assez épisodique, je ne peux pas vous donner de date. Mais il est certain qu'elle sera mise en ligne un jour._


End file.
